In high density patching applications in a data center, it is very difficult to determine the two ends of the patch cord that are plugged into active equipment or patch panels. Given a large number of patch cords in a relatively small area, where each patch cord has a connector on both ends, and the connectors are all plugged in, it can be challenging to identify which connector in a first area corresponds to another connector in a second area spaced apart from the first area. If you need to remove one end of the patch cord, it can be very difficult to determine which port the other end of the patch cord is connected to and which port will be affected.
There are copper traceable patch cords that use an individual copper cable inside of the cable jacket to transmit an electrical signal down the length of the patch cord. However, where the patch cord is an optical fiber patch cord, this solution requires specialized testing equipment which can provide electric power for the copper trace as well as a light source for testing the optical fibers.
Some optically traceable patch cords require connecting tracing equipment, e.g., a light source and/or light meter, to the connectors. When the connectors are plugged in, and particularly when the connectors are included with several other connectors in a high density application, such optically traceable patch cords can be difficult to use. For example, it can be difficult to make a good connection between the light source and the connector of interest when the connector of interest is surrounded by numerous other connectors in a tight space.
Accordingly, an improved optically traceable patch cord is desirable. For example, a patch cord including one or more features to allow easy and efficient optical identification of an end of the patch cord and/or a connector thereon would be useful.